Refreshing What Once Was
by Maya-Hathaway
Summary: Mr. Shue became the principal of the new Willam McKinley School for the Arts. Sam Evans took over the Glee club and is now the teacher of the New Directions. It's been a couple of years since Rachel Berry won her Tony. Now there's a new set of students who are joining the group of New Directions in their quest for Nationals. Will you join the New Directions? SYOC
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Shue became the principal of the new Willam McKinley School for the Arts. Sam Evans took over the Glee club and is now the teacher of the New Directions. It's been a couple of years since Rachel Berry won her Tony. Now there's a new set of students who are joining the group of New Directions in their quest for Nationals.

 **(If you want to join as a character please fill out this form and PM me the form filled out with the Subject Refreshing character.)**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Grade:**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Clique:**

 **Sports (not necessary):**

 **Personality:**

 **Background:**

 **Favorite type of music:**

 **Singers they like:**

 **Bands they like:**

 **Audition songs (3):**

 **Songs they should sing (5):**

 **Family:**

 **Plots they could have (2):**

 **Extra:**

 _Characters that are already in the school_

 _Name: Kayla Summers_

 _Age: 18_

 _Grade: Senior_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Sexuality: Bisexual_

 _Clique: Popular_

 _Sports: Cheerleading_

 _Personality: Kayla is witty, smart and funny. She can be a very sarcastic person. She is a very energetic person. She is almost always smiling, she has this aura about herself that makes other people just smile along with her._

 _Background: She audition for the school her freshman year and thankfully got in, she lives in a small town in Massachusetts, so she's a long way from home. She doesn't regret coming here at all._

 _Favorite type of music: Literally anything but rap and heavy metal_

 _Singers they like: Sam Hunt, Taylor Swift, Kelly Clarkson, RAIGN, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez_

 _Bands they like: Against The Current, Imagine Dragons, Little Mix, Maroon Five, many more_

 _(She doesn't need the audition songs as she has already audition)_

 _Family: She has a mother and father back home, and an older brother named Jason, she has a younger sister named Cheryl_

 _(She already has plots so...)_

 _Extra: She's dating a girl named Madelaine_

 _First day of school_

Kayla's POV:

I was walking down the hallway to the music room where the New Directions meet everyday for class. As I walk down the hallway I start to notice the new freshman that flood the school, trying to find their way around.

I walk by my locker and stop, I then lean against it. This beautiful young woman walks down the hallway towards my locker. She smiles brightly and pecks my lips as she stops in front of me. "Hey babe." The girl smiles, "hey baby." I smile right back at her. "Looking good today Mads." Nathan says as he stops by my locker leaning against the locker next to mine. "Thanks man." Madelaine says softly grabbing my hand, "you look even more dashing then I do babe." Madelaine says smirking at me. I blushed lightly, "shut up." I whisper softly. Nathan is my best friend, I know he's not hitting on Mads, cause the dude has a girlfriend.

Mr. Evans walks out of the music room, "come on guys, let's get to class." He smiles shooing is into the classroom. I smile brightly pulling away from the locker heading into the classroom, I dragged Mads behind me.

We started to head to the back of the classroom and sat down in our normal chairs. "Today class, the freshman will be auditioning for the New Directions as well as the Trouble Tones, Acafellas, and the JV New Directions. We get to decide where each singer might get put. It's part of your duty as the New Directions." Mr. Evans explains to the class. "Well let's start off with..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Accepted/ Added characters

Not all characters you are going to meet in this chapter. And if your character was not accepted, and your wondering why. You can message me separately. It's either because there was little effort and information put in. Or I feel like I cannot give your character enough justice.

Also this is William McKinley School for The Arts. Just remember that when creating your character. They already had to audition for the school. They're just auditioning now for what singing group they will be in.

Hint: They don't have to be just in the New Directions. There is Trouble Tones (all girls), New Directions (boys and girl), Acafellas (all boys), and there's just an acapella group called, Just Noted. Also remember that when creating your characters. And disperse them. They don't all just have to be in New Directions.

Aino Cheenchamras -TheRealGalwayGirl (New Directions)

Isabell Cross - LittleMissBrit

(New Directions)

Marta Clark - brighteyes421

(New Directions)

Matthew Clark - (he's not in glee club)- brighteyes421

Maxwell Woods - Inugoma

(New Directions)

Kairi Prescott - DauntlessThreeRavens

(New Directions)

Madelaine's POV

I'm sitting next to my girlfriend in the back row. The rest of the class trickles in slowly, finally the last student to enter is the one and only Grant Arcadi. Mr. Evans calls him like the Rachel Berry of this generation. No one in this classroom likes him. I know that's sorta mean, but it's true, he's not a very good singer, but thinks he's that and a whole bag of nuts.

Kayla grabbed my hand as he walked in, the dude has a weird crush thing on me. Kayla just sometimes wants to punch him in the face. Kayla and I, have been dating since freshman year, like there's no way that guy has a chance, Kayla is my everything.

I look up when Mr. Evans announces the first person to perform. "Well let's start of with Aino Cheenchamras." I glance at Kayla really quickly, "isn't she part of the Cheerios?" I whisper to her, she nods slowly, "yeah, she's also in the student exchange program. She's living in Libby's house." She responds to me, Libby is my next door neighbor, and another Cheerio, she's on the dance team here.

"Everyone quiet down, Aino the floor is yours." Mr. Evans says as he sits down in a chair as Aino steps into the middle of the classroom, Kayla raises her hands slightly and quickly moves them around to a point, that I don't know what just happened. Aino physically relaxed when Kayla finishes her hand movements. "What did you just do?" I ask her quietly. "Finnish Sign Language, she taught Libby and I some during Cheerios practice the other night. All I said was 'you got this. And relax.' She's a little shy. I thought some words of encouragement would be helpful." She smiles at me pecking my cheek quickly. Wait the girls deaf? How can she be in a glee club if she can't hear? The thoughts leave my mind as Greg our pianist starts playing.

A Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay starts to play. I love this song. So I sit back and listen but as she is about to open her mouth, it wouldn't be high school if there wasn't drama, someone comes running in. "Guys everyone needs to leave now!" A random freshman says quickly as he pants. Mr. Evans gets up and walks over to the boy, "what's wrong?" He asks the boy.

"Stink bomb went off in the science lab. Run!" The boy answers before running out of the room into the next classroom. "Alright class, I guess this is what's happening right now. Let's get outside." Mr. Evans says sternly as everyone grabs their bags and heads for the door at a quick shuffle of a pace, no one exactly wanted to run. I grab Kayla's hand to leave, but she pulls her hand out as we reach the door. "Kay?" I turn around to find her, but the mob of students already starts pouring out and I'm taken with the crowd. "Damn it." I mutter as we get outside.

After about 5 minutes everyone is outside of the school, I start looking for Kayla, but then realize there is a bunch of blondes in the school, and there's only a few red heads, she'll find me. After about two minutes of that, Kayla runs right into me. "Mads, I'm so sorry I left without telling you where I was going." She says softly looking down, "I had to get her, or I would never have forgiven myself." She pulls on a leash and out from behind her is the Cheerios mascot, Honey. Honey is a little puppy, their coaches dog just had a litter of puppies so one became the mascot for the Cheerios and since Kayla is the captain she takes care of little Honey.

"Babe, you're fine. I was just worried that you'd get stuck in there and..." She cuts me off with a peck on the lips, "there's a window in coaches office if there was a time that I would've had to jump out of it, I would've. I would've gotten out. Don't worry." Kayla smiles brightly at me. "I love you Kayla Summers." I peck her lips after finishing my statement, "I love you too. Now let's go make sure that Mr. Evans isn't freaking out about where we've been."

As we head over two girls are with Mr. Evans, "Are we going to audition today or like...?" Marta Clark looks at him, yeah. She's the one with great comebacks, which is always great to have on your side. "Look Marta, I'm not sure what's going to happen. Mr. Shue is treating this as a fire drill. We might be out here a while. We might not be. It all depends on how fast the smoke dissipates from the area." Mr. Evans answers back at her. "We were all just hoping to audition today and get to hear some of the current singers perform." Isabel Cross looks to him.

"Ms. Fields and Ms. Summers where have the two of you been? Attendance was needed 3 minutes ago." Mr. Evans starts, "do you know how..." "They were with me. I found Kayla and Madelaine here in the hallway with Honey. I made sure they made it out safely. Don't worry Trouty Mouth they're fine." Coach smirks softly, "can't have them getting hurt, or stink bombed under my watch. I marked them off. Mr. Shue knows they are fine. Sorry for not bringing them back to you sooner." Mr. Evans looks at Coach, "So you're calling me that now Quinn, great..." Mr. Evans sighs, "no Trouty Mouth. I'm back in town for auditions, and I just asked how you were." A new person walks up next to coach and Mr. Evans. She has brown hair and brown eyes and she's a Latina.

"Santana what are you doing here?" Mr. Evans asks the unknown girl, "Mr. Shue called Brittany and I, Britts so she can help you guys learn to dance, but me, give some of your students ways they can learn to have a back bone or two." The girl answers Mr. Evans with her looking around at everyone, "where's the glee clubbers?" She asks. Mr. Evans looks at me and Kayla. "This is Madelaine Fields, and Kayla Summers. They are two of the best singers and dancers we have in the club." We both wave respectively as Mr. Evans says our names.

At this point Grant walks over, "Mr. Evans, we all know who's the best in the New Directions, it's me, of course. I did win us sectionals last year." I sigh, he thinks he won us sectionals, but in reality he forgot half of his solo and I saved our asses, by stepping up and finishing it for him. "Yes, Mr. Arcadi, you are a great singer, but it was a combined effort to win sectionals last year." Mr. Evans answers that question for him. Now a tall blonde bounds over, "I just had an interesting conversation with the math teacher over there..." she points to Mr. Grash, "about how not all calculators change the logarithm base to anything but base 10. We both agree the ones that do make students lazy..." Wait what is happening now. "Britts, okay no more math logic right now, okay? No one here really cares about base 10, I'm not even sure what your talking about." The Latina said to the blonde. "I talked about this last night. Were you not listening to me?" The blonde pouts looking at the girl, "Damn it Britt, you know I can't deny you anything you pout like that. And I was, I just forgot about what was said, you know me and math don't have a good track record."

The blonde smirks softly from behind her hair. "San, math is important to me... you have to at least try and be accommodating to what I like. Please... I never forget what you say." The blonde pouts once again, "Britts your mind also works in a whole different way than mine does. You know that." "Fine San, whatever. I guess you're sleeping with the dogs tonight." The blonde smirks before turning away. "Santana you better do something, you know Brittany keeps her words on that." Coach looks at the Latina. "Damn it Brittany, look at me!" The Latina all but snapped at the blonde. The blonde reluctantly did. "Brittany you know that everything you think is important to. I love your math brain. I love you, everything about you. You, Brittany S. Pierce, are everything to me. I wasn't listening to what you were saying last night, because a sad video of foster kids came on. It just gets me in a sad mood, cause we haven't had a chance to find the child we want..." "Wait, a minute I have the perfect person for you. I have a foster sister in my moms care right now, we are trying to help her find a family, but no luck. My mom, she knows that Sofia staying with us, isn't permanent, if you wanna check her out. I'll let my mom know." Kayla said quickly.

The Latina looked quickly at Kayla, "Wait what did you say?" The Latina, Santana looks back at the blonde before looking back at Kayla. Kayla stands a little taller, grabbing my hand and squeezing it softly, "Sofia, she's my foster sister. My mom has been looking for a forever home for her since she was 1. She's 4 now. Sofia is also my cousin, but my moms job is very high maintenance and stressful, she really doesn't have the extra time to run around with a toddler anymore." That grabs the blondes attention too, Brittany, "San, maybe we should check Sofia out. See if she likes us." Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's waist, "maybe we finally found our daughter we were looking for if this works out."

That statement makes Santana smile wider than she already was. "When can we meet Sofia?" She quickly asks Kayla. That makes Kayla smile, "I can ask my mom if you can come tonight for dinner. Sofia would love you guys. You," She points to Santana, "remind me of my dads adopted sister. My aunt. Sofia's mom. She passed away in a car crash when in labor. They kept her alive long enough to get Sofia out." Kayla looks down. She was really close with her aunt. She's close with Sofia too, she wants Sofia to be in a happy family.

"Oh honey. I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Santana looks at Kayla. "I'm sure that your aunt would be very proud of the woman you have become." She smiles softly. Kayla perks up at that, "thanks." She says quietly.

Mr. Shue walks over to everyone, "the firefighters said that everyone would be able to go back in within ten minutes." He smiles softly at everyone.

End of chapter 2

Will pick up when students head back into class and start auditioning.


End file.
